Part of Me
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: "The winner of Battle of the Bands, and who will receive 5000 worth of new instruments is..." There is a new band on the street, and they know how to rock. Does this mean trouble for Gravity 5? Oops, I mean Gravity 4. Grelson, Kavin, and Zevie! R&R!


**Hey! I know I should be updating Nothing to Loose, and I will, but I wanted to post this! I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**I'm in a REALLY great mood right now. If you can read my penname, **_**DegrassiGleek22**_**, then you know that I like Glee. And I've been watching the Glee Project. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, it's a reality show about trying to get on Glee. Check it out!) Anyways, Season 2 just ended, and my favourite WON! YAY BLAKE! *Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone…..OOPS* I was rooting for him, Nellie, and Michael the ENTIRE time. But every single contender is AMAZING 3 **

**This chapter was originally WAY longer, with another person's POV before Zander's, but I think I like the way this turned out better. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! Let's get on with Part of Me!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own How to Rock, or any of the songs used in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. **

_You could cut the tension with a butter knife. The two bands stood on opposite sides of the stage, nervously waiting to find out which one would get a recording contract, $5000 worth of new equipment, and win the silent war that had been going for a month now. Both had put in time, effort, and proved that they know how to rock. And to think, the fate of these ten people was going to be decided by a tiny slip of paper. _

_ While standing on the right side of the stage, hazel eyes connected with the brown ones whose owner was standing on the left side of the stage. They held their connection for a long moment, because neither wanted to look away first. Various emotions were hidden in the chocolate and forest orbs. Sadness, betrayal, anger, jealously, happiness, __**lust**__. Their connection was broken when the host walked onto the stage, a white envelope in her hands. She took center stage, and smiled into the mic._

_ "These bands are SUPER amazing, and I am a fan of them both. But sadly, there can only be one winner. And drumroll please," she stopped for a moment, as the sound guys played a drumroll sound clip. It stopped, and she smiled. "The winner of Battle of the Bands, and who will receive a recording contract and a $5000 worth of new equipment is…"_

**Zander's POV:**

I paced nervously around the dressing room that Gravity 4 was sharing, while looking at my tattooed wrist. Kevin was tapping his drumsticks on the coffee table, Nelson was reading a Batman comic, and Kacey was fixing her makeup I the mirror.

"Zander, stop pacing. You're going to burn a hole in the floor." Kacey said, and I looked at her. "Why are you so nervous anyways? It's not like this is our first ever gig." I sighed.

"I know." I said, looking down at my wrist. "But it's just…I miss her. And today is…" Kacey put up her hand to stop me.

"Zander. Shut up." I stared at her. "We all miss her. But I'm not gonna let your sad attitude drag this performance down. This is PLANET 45! The HOTTEST teen club in LA, and they booked US!" Nelson looked up from his comic.

"She's right. This is our first big gig in like, ever! So let's just focus and we can all be sad later." I nodded. Then, the stage manager opened the door.

"Hey. You're on." I grabbed my guitar, and turned to the others.

"Let's do this." I stuck my hand out. Kacey smiled, and the three of them put their hands out too.

"Remember, we're Gravity 4, and we can hold it down." Kevin said, and we did the motion, before walking out of the room, and backstage, as the owner of the club announced us.

"…So put your hands together for….. GRAVITY 4!" He said, and the four of us hopped onto the stage, as the crowd cheered. Once everyone was in their place, we started playing "Only You Can Be You".

"We're Gravity 4, and WE know how to ROCK!" Kacey said, like she always does. We rocked out to this song, but I knew that the song was lacking something, mainly a bass line. I looked around and saw that the club was packed. As the song ended, I noticed the owner talking to the bouncer, and pointing towards a table right in the middle of the club, where four guys and three girls sat. I silently wondered what they did. As we started to play Hey Now, the club owner hopped onto the stage, and took the mic right out of Kacey's hands.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, but he ignored her.

"Hey y'all! Change of plans! According to Bruno, my bouncer, we have some special guests in the house tonight!" Everyone cheered, and we all looked at eachother in confusion. "Ladies and gentlemen, the SECRET 6!" Everyone cheered even louder than before, and a spotlight was shne on the table in the middle of the club. "Now, you all know that there is a Secret 6 tradition of singing a song to a member on their birthday, and we have word that lil Berry is turning 19 today! So the rest of y'all get up here and show us how it's done!" The four guys stood, and made their way to the stage. The blonde one came over to me.

"Can I borrow your axe?" He said, and I was shocked. First you steal our gig, and then you want my guitar. I almost said no, but then I saw the owner glaring at me, so I handed Blondie my guitar. As I stepped off the stage, I noticed a redhead at Nelson's keyboard, a tall brunet behind the drums, and the other brunet playing a bass that came out of nowhere.

"Hey everyone. We are Secret 6, and this is a special song for one little Berry. Happy 19th girl!" The blonde shouted out, before they started playing. Nelson began to freak out. We looked at him.

"What?" He said. "It's the Secret 6!" I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to watch the performance.

[Guitar Player:]

It feels like we've been living in fast-foward

Another moment passing by

(U-up all night)

The party's ending but it's now o-ur never

Nobody's going home tonight

(U-up all night)

The three girls were dancing in their seats, when the blonde one pulled the other two out onto the dance floor.

[Bassist:]

Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way, yeah all the way

I'm still wide awake

[EVERYONE:]

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

The girls were having a blast, but I couldn't help but stare at the brunette in a blue lace shirt. She was wearing a hat, and her hair was curly so I couldn't really see her face, but she seemed so mysterious, and captivating.

[EVERYONE:]

Up all night

Like this, all night

(hey)

Up all night

Like this, all night

(hey)

Up all night

[Keyboard:]

Don't even care about the table breaking

We only wanna have a laugh

(U-up all night)

I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing

I hope she'll wanna kiss me back

(U-up all night)

[Bassist:]

Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way, yeah all the way

I'm still wide awake

[EVERYONE:]

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

[EVERYONE:]

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

[Bassist & Everyone Else in the Background:]

Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

Up all night, up all night

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

The crowd cheered along with the band, and even Nelson began to sing his heart out, until Kacey elbowed him in the gut.

[EVERYONE:]

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

[EVERYONE:]

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

The girls started clapping, and the crowd cheered, once again. The four of them left the stage, but when we went to get back on, the owner stopped us once again.

"Sorry. But we really can't have you follow them." I was shocked. I turned around, and with Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey behind me, headed straight for the Secret 6.

"That was amazing! Thank you SO much!" I heard the brunette tell the guitarist as she hugged him. I stood behind them and cleared my throat. The drummer turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What you just did was not cool. Stealing our gig like that? Where is your respect for another set f artists?" The bass player moved towards me. We were the same height, and we glared at each other.

"Where are your manners? Can't you see it's a special day for us? Now turn around and take your ungrateful butts out of my face." I glared at him.

"Want to go?" I said, holding up my fists. He mimicked me, and as I was about to throw the first punch, the brunette stepped pasted him.

"Em, I got this." She said, putting her hand on his chest. They locked eyes, and after a moment, he backed down. She then turned to me. I smirked.

"I'm not gonna hit a girl." I said, and she smirked.

"I only have two things to say to that. First, I could beat you up. Anytime, anyplace. Second, I meant, let's battle, with music." I looked at her, and smirked.

"Fine." She smirked and walked into my personal space.

"Watch out pretty boy. I'm a smooth criminal." She said, as the music began to play. I took this time to get a good look at her. She was about 5ft3, and had a pretty voice. She was wearing a black tank top under her lace top, and white jean shorts that made her legs look like they went forever. I also noted she was wearing combat boots, and I smirked as I took the first part of the song.

(**Zander** : _Mystery Girl _: _**Both**_)

**As he came into the window **

**It was the sound of a crescendo **

**He came into her apartment **

**He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table **

**He could see she was unable **

**So she ran into the bedroom **

**She was struck down, **

**It was her doom**

We began to circle each other, as a crowd formed around us. I smirked, and noticed that her hat was covering half her face.

**Annie are you ok? **

_So, Annie are you ok? _

**Are you ok Annie? **

_Annie are you ok? _

**So, Annie are you ok? **

_Are you ok Annie?  
_

**Annie are you ok? **

_So, Annie are you ok? _

**Are you ok Annie?  
**

_Annie are you ok? _

**So, Annie are you ok? **

_**Are you ok Annie?  
**_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Will you tell us that you're ok? **_

_**There's a sign at the window **_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie **_

_**He came into your apartment **_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom **_

_**You were struck down **_

_**It was your doom**_

**Annie are you ok? **

_So, Annie are you ok? _

**Are you ok Annie?  
**

_Annie are you ok? _

**So, Annie are you ok? **

_Are you ok Annie?  
_

**Annie are you ok? **

_So, Annie are you ok? _

_**Are you ok Annie?  
**_

**You've been hit by **

_You've been hit by _

_**A smooth criminal  
**_

She walked over to her friends, blowing a kiss to keyboard player, and pumping fists with the blonde before turning and smirking at me.

**So they came into the outway **

**It was Sunday What a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation **

**Sounding heartbeats **

**Intimidations**

**Annie are you ok? **

So, Annie are you ok?

**Are you ok Annie?  
**

_Annie are you ok? _

**So, Annie are you ok? **

_Are you ok Annie?  
_

**Annie are you ok? **

_So, Annie are you ok? _

Are you ok Annie?

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Will you tell us? **_

_**That you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window **_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!  
He came into your apartment **_

_**Left the bloodstains **_

_**On the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom **_

_**You were struck down, it was your doom**_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

**You've been hit by **

_You've been struck by _

_**A smooth criminal**_

She began to do some advanced dance moves, and I followed, playing a little game. As the istumental track was building, she started to walk towards the bar, turning and motioning for me to follow her. I did, and she jumped up on the counter. As she went to sing the high note of the song, I saw that she had a tattoo on her left wrist.

_(I don't know) _

**Annie are you ok? **

**Will you tell us that you're ok? **

**There's a sign at the window **

She hopped off the counter, and came towards me, backing me back into the ring of people. Once again, we started to play cat and mouse. I kept looking at her wrist, curious about the tattoo I had seen.

_(I don't know) _

**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie **

_(I don't know) _

**He came into your apartment **

_(I don't know) _

**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **

_(I don't know why baby) _

**Then you ran into the bedroom **

_(I don't know) _

**You were struck down **

**It was your doom Annie**

Every time she would say baby, she narrowed her eyes at me. I was a little weird, but I kept singing, determined to win this sing off.

**Annie are you ok? **

_Dad Gone It - Baby! _

**Will you tell us that you're ok? **

_Dad Gone It - Baby! _

**There's a sign at the window **

_Dad Gone It - Baby! _

**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie **

_Hoo Hoo _

**He came into your apartment **

_Dad Gone It _

**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **

**Then you ran into the bedroom **

_Hoo Hoo _

**You were struck down **

_Dad Gone It _

**It was your doom**

**You've been hit by **

_**You've been struck by **_

_**A smooth criminal**_

We stood there, faces almost touching.

"Take that pretty boy." She said, before trying to walk away. I quickly grabbed her left wrist, and pulled her back to me. I looked down at her wrist, and saw the three words I thought I would never see again. She pulled her hand away from me, and walked back towards her band. I stood there frozen, the words permanently etched in my mind.

_Hold It Down_

** OHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! :D I'm so evil! So what is Zander going to do about this mysterious tattooed girl? But more importantly, WHO IS SHE? I'm sure almost ALL of you can tell though. Any predictions? I will post a new chapter ASAP! As well as a new chapter of Nothing to Loose! :D Until next time,**

**Don't forget to live, love & laugh!**

**Xo DegrassiGleek22**

**Songs Used in This Chapter:**

**-Only You Can Be You (Cymphonique ft. The Cast of How to Rock)**

**-Up All Night (One Direction)**

**-Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson *Glee Version: Naya Rivera and Grant Gustin*)**


End file.
